1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more specifically, to execution control flow in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Information processing systems may provide for execution control to be transferred using an instruction. The security of an information processing system and the confidentiality and integrity of the information being processed might be compromised if an attacker is able to directly or indirectly use or misuse a control transfer instruction to maliciously transfer control. For example, an attacker might exploit a call stack to cause the execution of an attacker-chosen sequence of machine instructions including a return instruction that transfers control to code at a location desired by the attacker. Such a technique may be referred to as a return-oriented programming attack.